


【HP/DH】Treasure

by yuimikasa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuimikasa/pseuds/yuimikasa
Summary: 夜店、eyef*ck、酒精、调情。





	【HP/DH】Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：Sannia、巴赫
> 
> p.s.我只是幫忙發文的小透明。

Ⅰ.poison/毒药

 

我要你注意到我。

注意到我吧、注意到我吧

注意到我……

我们可以一起到达天堂。

 

人有无数个第二面。  
面具底下隐藏的兽性就像海面下的冰山，偶尔显露出一角，带出海底的气泡。每一次炸裂，都美妙绝伦。

在经过一个人时，他清晰地认出了那个人身上的香水味。  
他迅速地转身想要看清那个人，眼角余光却只瞥到一抹金色。除此之外，再无其它。

酒被洒得到处都是，几乎脱得精光的醉汉们在残余的杯子里寻找葡萄酒的残渣，每个人都在跳舞。有女人在模仿上个世纪法国弥赛特舞场的妓女，她们身上喷着浓郁的玫瑰味香水，两条胳膊就像蛇一样爬上男人的肩。随处可见的衬衣和领带像一堆垃圾被扔在地上，甚至有几只袜子。  
没人会在这样的气氛下还保持基本的清醒，几乎人人都想捉住谁然后好好来上一个缠绵热烈的湿吻，再就地来上一发。音乐仿佛是从地底传上来的，一下震到五脏六腑。舞池堆满了人，皮肤贴着皮肤，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，他们现在已经被人的兽性充满全身，人性会被坚定地关押直至明早。  
在这群人中，有一个黑头发的男孩。  
他趴在柜台上，周围坐满了人。一个女人拉起他的手臂——“哈利，你还可以来一杯！”  
“不，金妮……”哈利通红的脸抬起来，被另一个女孩大胆地吻了一下。  
他有些不自在地擦了下被吻的地方。  
——“我觉得……”  
——“你现在还没有放开，哈利。”金妮笑着说。  
她握着那杯酒，“再来一杯！”  
她把酒几乎是强硬地灌进了哈利的嘴里，周围爆发出一阵欢呼。  
哈利觉得他的头有些更晕了，眼前的红头发女孩捧起他的脸，“真可惜……如果不是你喜欢男人……”  
哈利觉得现在的感觉非常奇妙。  
他的思绪一片混乱，但是他是清醒的，他知道他在做什么，但是酒精终究在控制他的动作，让他无法克制地去释放自己内心的什么东西——或者说，什么感觉。——那种灼热的感觉几乎在啃噬他的内心。  
“金妮……”他喃喃道，几乎像是撒娇。  
金妮露出一个满意的笑容，她宠溺地抚摸着哈利的头发，“现在，哈利，听我的……”  
音乐继续引起疯狂的浪潮，酒精在人的血液中挥发，侵蚀掉了他们大脑中的理智。  
“看看你的周围，有没有一个你的心动对象？”金妮最后说。  
哈利顺从地抬起头环顾四周，舞池依旧是原罪诞生的舞台，酒吧吧台是一群疯子的聚集地，他的目光突然就停留在了一处阴暗的角落——那个角落里坐着一个金发男人。  
他的记忆突然旋转到他进酒吧前看到的那抹浅金色，独特的黑色烟草香水的气息几乎让他深深沉醉在之中。那股气息不容侵犯地侵入了他的大脑，拉着他进入深渊。  
他的目光停留在那个金发男人身上，然后伸出了手指。  
金妮看了一眼那个男人——很好的战利品，她不禁笑了出来，哈利的眼光真令人出乎意料。  
“是他吗？”金妮凑到哈利的耳边，“那我们做个游戏怎么样？”  
哈利依旧顺从地点点头，但是他的目光没有从那个金发男人身上移开。  
他深深、深深地看着那个男人，那金色的头发是少见的铂金色，发油抹得恰到好处，露出他那双锐利的眼睛，他看不清那双眼睛的颜色，但是他猜是冰冷的灰色，只有灰色才配得起他——他穿着一件白衬衫，墨绿色的领带依旧规整地挂在他的脖子上，哈利有一种强烈的冲动想把那根领带扯下来，如果能绑在自己的手腕上……他猛地咬住自己的嘴唇，他感觉到他好像硬了。  
金妮不知从哪儿拿来了一件白色衬衫，她摆在哈利面前，“来，哈利，换上它试试？”  
哈利疑惑地看着那件衬衫。  
金妮继续说，她的语气几乎是带着诱惑性的：“这件是女式的……”  
哈利的眼睛瞪大了，他的脸变得更红。  
“我们打个赌怎么样？”金妮撑着下巴看着他，“看看你能不能勾引到那个男人。”  
哈利被这个提议蛊惑了，他小心地看了金妮一眼，绿色的眼睛被酒精熏出了一层水雾，在迷离的灯光下闪闪发亮。  
“……”  
他看着那件衬衫，然后沉默地开始解开自己的领口。一颗、两颗……他猛地深吸了一口气，闭上了碧绿色的眼睛，周围人都在紧紧地盯着他。  
他再次深吸了一口气重新睁开眼，一个灰色的视线突然穿透了他，他惊讶地望向那个坐在角落里的男人，他们的视线在下一刻紧紧相撞在一起。  
他觉得他的呼吸一下子被死死攥住了，更加深沉的火热遍布他的全身——再深一点、再用力一点！  
他游走在胸膛上的手指却很缓慢，他依旧是仔仔细细地解开他的一颗又一颗纽扣，每解开一颗，他都会咬紧了自己的下唇。  
“哈利，你太辣了……”金妮几乎惊呆了。  
哈利对她露出一个笑容，解到最后一颗，他又一次望向了那个男人，他惊讶地发现他们的视线又触碰到一起。那个男人的视线火热到难以忽视，哈利满意地看到他稍稍松了一点他领口的领带。  
对，没错，就是这样……  
他在心里不禁低低地喃喃道。  
他扯下自己身上的衣服，然后将那件女式衬衣披在了身上。  
他的身材本身并不高大，这件衬衣几乎是完美地贴合在他的肌肤上，冰冷的布料在火热的肌肤上摩擦的感觉让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
这太刺激了。  
他再次咬紧了自己的下唇，让自己完全沉溺在这场游戏中。  
他的目光又一次望向那个金发男人，他们的视线再次交缠起来，他可以看见那双眼睛里隐藏的欲望，他相信那欲望和自己的是一样的。  
哈利可以想象到他是如何完全暴露在这个目光下，这种感觉让他发狂，他身上的这件衬衫可以说是毫无用处，他想象到他躺在那个男人的身下，那双布满了薄茧的手细细地抚摸过他的全身，然后……  
音乐中带着令人发狂的节奏，不断催化他体内残存的酒精——继续、继续下去……  
有人走过来想要邀请哈利，哈利稍稍有些慌乱过后开始一一拒绝那些人，他的目光跃向了那个金发男人，他渴望和那个男人再一次对视。  
——突然，他看到了那个男人眼底的侵略性，那眼神像闪电瞬间席卷他的全身。他在这个目光下战栗了一下，猛地埋下了头。  
他快受不了——  
他的面前猛地出现了一个酒杯。一个服务生恭敬地站在他跟前，“那边有位客人请您的，请慢用。”  
音乐似乎切换了，魅惑的曲调带着法国的浪漫与糜烂的气息。  
褐色的酒如流沙流动着，晃荡的冰块碰撞在杯面上发出清脆的声响，火热得让人发狂。  
“长岛冰茶……”  
哈利惊喜地望向了那个男人的方向，那个男人不知什么时候移开了视线，正偏过头望向窗外。玻璃上映上了那个男人的残影，白色的阴影混合着黑色的光。  
金妮立马认出了这杯酒，她兴奋地拍着吧台，“快去！哈利，快去！”  
哈利有些慌乱地扣上了衬衣的扣子，“留两颗。”金妮说道，把领口处的两颗扣子拨开。  
哈利端着酒杯一步步走向那个金发男人，他知道那个男人已经发现他了，他大胆地走上去，尽量让自己的嗓子变得低沉一点，这显然是有用的——“请问，是您请的这杯酒吗，先生？”  
血液冲撞着他的鼓膜，哈利看到那个男人缓缓地转过头，直直地望向他。  
哈利的心剧烈跳动起来，他看到了那双眼睛的颜色，是冰冷的灰色，但是里面还夹杂了微小的蓝。这没有让他的眼睛变得缺乏诱惑性，他甚至更深地沉沦在了这里面。  
他要这个男人。  
他在心里这么想到。  
飞快的，那个男人彻底地转向了他，大张的双腿让哈利几乎想要跪下来，但是他没有，他用唯一的理智克制住了自己，十分大胆地坐上了那个男人的双腿，他用更沙哑的嗓音贴近了那个男人，闻到了扑面而来的黑色烟草的香水味——“……是你吗？”  
男人盯着他，没有回答。  
哈利有些不耐烦了，他坐起身，小腿状似不经意地摩擦着那个金发男人的大腿，脚踝顺势勾住了他，“回答我……先生。”  
金发男人猛地搂住了他的腰，哈利能感觉到那个男人炙热的大腿根部，他的脸变得更红。  
他的下巴在下一秒被捏住了，他听到面前这个男人用一种不可质疑地语气伏在他耳边：“喝下去。”  
那杯长岛冰茶紧贴在自己的嘴唇边，他毫不犹豫地喝了一口。  
冰凉的液体在他的喉咙燃烧起火焰，从口腔蔓延到心脏，最后流进胃里，他小声地咳了一声，杯子从嘴边移开了。  
“—Yes.”一个回答飞快地掠过哈利的耳边，但是却像香烟的火星点燃了他心里狂热的悸动。  
男人猛地按住了他的后脑，他们在下一秒吻在了一起。  
火热的舌尖舔舐过了整个口腔，哈利感受到他的嘴唇被咬住了，细微的疼痛让他轻轻喘了一声，随后他的舌头又一次被含住。  
淫靡的水声充斥他们的耳畔，那双滚烫的手抚摸过了哈利全身。  
哈利感觉到他的衬衫被一只手从下往上掀起来，随后他落入了一个炽热的怀抱——  
“You sexy bitch...”他听到那个金发男人说。  
“Yes.”他微笑着回答道。

灯光依旧迷离，震耳的音乐撞击着每个人的胸口。  
在那个隐秘的角落，甜腻的喘息混合着尖叫融合到黑暗里。

有人陷落了。

 

Ⅱ.Nasomatto Black Afgano/纳斯马图黑色烟草

 

我贪恋你沾染白兰地的优美唇线

我收集起你所有漫不经心挥霍而出的假意与多情作为独有的迦南圣地

我亲吻你连绵起伏的山峦丘壑，开采你炽热的地核内心

You are the wine

You are the poison

You are my treature

My Treasure

 

德拉科盯着脚下破碎扭曲不停变化的彩灯投影，有些不耐烦地拨了拨衬衫上的袖扣。  
“放松，mate。”一旁的布雷斯朝嘴里送了一杯伏特加，似乎有点不太满意地咂了咂嘴，“你活像一个打坐的和尚，和整个酒吧的人格格不入。你这么禁欲来脱衣酒吧干啥，学习理查德·费曼思考物理问题吗？”他嬉皮笑脸地攀上德拉科的肩膀，“别以为你禁欲的打扮可以挡得了桃花，告诉你德拉科，你这张漂亮皮囊已经让很多人虎视眈眈了。”他拉了拉德拉科墨绿的领带，“你是来脱衣舞吧，不是参加葬礼。看看你四周德拉科，挑一个浪荡一个晚上，你的脸足够让任何一个人躺在你身下。”布雷斯打了个响指，“别再装了德拉科，和你从小穿一条裤子长大的交情告诉我你就是个衣冠禽兽。去吧德拉科，脱掉你的衬衫，把你的领带绑在别人的手腕上。”  
德拉科靠在沙发上，眯着眼睛四处打量，他的目光在一群疯狂的人之中逡巡而过。  
他突然发现有人指了指他，德拉科蹙着眉看过去。  
而那一眼几乎要了他的命。  
那是一双多么让人想要溺死其中的眼睛呀。  
翡翠的瞳孔倒映着酒吧里浮夸的彩色，如同万花筒，折射出无数令人炫目的颜色。那双眼睛被酒精浸泡又被情欲侵袭，氤氲着迷蒙水汽，丝缕勾人。  
那人直勾勾地盯着自己，嘴角翘着迷糊而渴望的微笑，像一朵待放的蓓蕾，等着他采撷，等着他剥开柔软的花瓣亲吻脆弱的花蕾。  
他身边红发的女人在他耳边说了什么，男人红了脸，但是眼神仍然没有移开。他抬起下颚，露出白皙的脖颈，朝他歪了歪头，似乎在让他过来。  
德拉科喉结动了动，布雷斯敏锐发现了什么，他夸张地拍了拍手，“哟，这四舍五入就是调情啊。德拉科，那男人八成是看上你了，而且，”他压低了声音，“你似乎也有点意思？”  
德拉科移开目光，拿起桌上加了冰的白兰地送进嘴里，“少废话布雷斯。”  
布雷斯一边晃着酒杯一边颇有兴趣的看向那里，他突然抓住了德拉科的肩膀，“别喝了德拉科，看看你的宝贝儿在干什么！”  
那人在脱衣服。  
DJ手切掉了音乐，换了首更加炸裂的摇滚乐，露骨调情将整个气氛推向了让人窒息的歌词。  
德拉科的目光随着每一颗被解掉的纽扣而颤抖。  
他贪婪地留恋这那人优美的锁骨，平坦的腹部和纤细的腰线。那人白皙的脸上荡漾着薄而明显的红晕，饱满的下唇被牙齿咬出痕迹，唇色仿佛火烧云下绽放的樱花，干净而又妖冶。男人泛红的眼角流露出浪荡的眼波，灵动的眼眸始终不曾离开他。  
他一把拉下衬衫，撩了撩乌黑的发丝，在一片呐喊喝彩中接过女人手中女式的白衬衫。  
德拉科因为一派春色被遮住而有些不满。  
薄而细腻的雪纺衬衫附在那人略带薄汗的躯体上，勾勒出极为诱人的纤细曲线。  
德拉科松了松领口，再次灌下一杯白兰地。  
布雷斯非常满意地瞅了瞅德拉科，叫来了服务员，“两杯长岛冰茶，一杯送到这里，另一杯，”他笑了一下，“送给刚才换衣服的客人那里。”布雷斯把酒递给德拉科，“看看那个极品身边围绕的服务员没有？有那么多人想要和他睡一觉，抓紧机会德拉科，别放走他。”  
他回头嘱咐服务员，“别让某些人破坏我兄弟好事，我和你们老板有交情，所以有不识趣的人直接给我赶出去。出什么事我负责。”他拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，知趣地离开这里，“兄弟就帮你到这儿了。对了所有的酒钱和可能意外事故费用记在你账上，我知道你小子富得可以烧钱。”  
德拉科没搭理布雷斯，他一直盯着那个男人的方向。  
看着那个男人不再注视着自己而是有些慌乱的应付着其他人的邀约让德拉科非常不爽。  
那个男人是他的。  
他的注意力应该全部集中在自己这里。  
他应该坐在自己怀里，躺在他身下用那双极致诱惑的翡翠眼眸注视着自己，用饱满的唇瓣呢喃出自己的名字。  
他不应该被其他人觊觎。  
德拉科冷冷地看着，将长岛冰茶倒进自己嘴里。辛辣的酒液将他的神智煮沸，蒸腾起每一个带走情欲的气泡，每一个炸的气泡都发出嘶哑的呐喊。  
他想占有那个男人。  
让他将那个男人压在身下，让那个男人因为他而发疯，为他欲仙欲死。  
德拉科看见那个男人端着酒杯站起来，摇摇晃晃地走向他。有些松垮的衬衫半遮半掩他精瘦的身体，他分花拂柳地走来，所到之处都是一片渴望与下流的口哨声。  
德拉科心里腾起一片欢愉。  
他是我的。  
那人停在他面前，歪着脑袋，带着单纯与懵懂，轻声问道：“请问，是您请的这杯酒吗，先生？”  
德拉科没有回答他。  
他的目光再一次充满征服欲个占有欲地打量着这个男人，打量着他碧绿的眼瞳和额角闪电的疤痕。  
“是你吗？”  
德拉科依旧没有回答。  
他想象着亲吻这个男人的感觉是如何的，他身上细腻的甜香如同海妖塞壬的歌声，一点一点的吞噬着他仅剩的理智。  
他跨坐在德拉科的大腿上，德拉科下意识就坐直身子环住他的腰，“回答我，先生……”  
他杯中的酒液洒了一些在衣服上，被淋湿的衬衫吸附在他的胸口，将一派春色尽致显露出来。男人的小腿装作无意地摩擦着他的，纤细的脚踝顺势勾住了他。  
德拉科接过他的酒杯，捏住他的下巴，用一种不可质疑的语气说道：“喝下去。”  
男人乖巧地张开嘴，任德拉科将酒倒了进去。酒液顺着他精致的脖颈流进衣服里，玻璃杯被摔碎在地上，德拉科眸色一暗，扣住他的下颚就吻了上去。  
德拉科的舌尖舔过那人柔软的唇瓣，那人顺从地轻启唇齿，让他长驱直入。德拉科搂紧那人的腰肢，放肆地咬着男人的唇瓣。男人的唇瓣柔软如棉，让他情不自禁地加大吮吸的力度。  
“你叫什么名字，my treasure？你可以叫我德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”  
“叫我哈利，德拉科。”哈利的手臂环着他的脖子贴紧了他，手指插入他被发胶固定的发丝中，“哈利·波特。”  
德拉科轻笑着低头和他再次接吻，哈利的手指轻轻蹭过他的发丝，德拉科的几绺金发落在了鬓旁。哈利的手指绕着那绺头发，他轻声道：“我喜欢、喜欢你的头发。”  
德拉科把脸埋在哈利的脖间，吮吻着那里细嫩的肌肤，听到他发出细小的呻吟：“你只是喜欢我的头发，嗯？”  
那声低沉的“嗯”明显让腿上的男人有些害羞，他的臀部无意识地摩擦着德拉科的大腿，“不，不是，”哈利带着一些讨好地意味主动地去吻德拉科的下颚，“是你的全部。当我看见你的第一眼，我就知道我应该找你。”  
德拉科满意地蹭了蹭哈利的脖颈，咬住了他的耳垂，哈利呜咽了一声，抓紧了德拉科的衣领，他的脚踝蹭着蹭着德拉科的小腿，德拉科觉得自己硬得发痛。  
“你今天喷了什么香？”  
德拉科的手伸进哈利的衣摆里，指腹摩擦着他腰间的皮肤，“它让你尝起来，格外的甜美。”  
哈利笑了一下，贴近他的耳朵，呼气道：“毒药……”  
他听到德拉科轻笑了一声。  
德拉科再次吻住哈利，一手顺着腰间向上抚摸着哈利的脊背，一手解开哈利的衣扣。  
德拉科身上混合着木头和树叶的烟草气息让哈利无比痴迷，他把脸埋在德拉科颈间，嗅着那股沉郁的气味。  
“为了杀死谁？”他问道。哈利左边的衬衫被褪直手肘，右边堪堪遮住肩头，德拉科吮吻着他圆润的肩头，鼻尖蹭过他的锁骨，“嗯？”  
“为了，”哈利像蛇一样紧紧缠在德拉科身上，“杀掉你。”  
德拉科抬起头，拇指婆娑着哈利被咬肿的唇瓣，汗水从哈利的眉眼低落，落在半褪的衬衣上，“你看起来很热，亲爱的。”  
哈利很显然理解成了另外一个意思，德拉科的手指一下一下刮蹭着他赤裸的后背，在他的凸出的蝴蝶骨上打着圈，红晕再一次爬上他的脸颊，“是吗？”  
德拉科拿起桌上还有未化冰块的酒杯，含着冰块喝了一口，扣着哈利的下颚就给他渡了过去。  
冰块在他们唇齿交融之间逐渐化去，口腔中的冰冷与德拉科在他背上留下的火热形成强烈对比，哈利抓紧了德拉科的肩头。  
“放松honey，”德拉科拨了拨额前散落的发丝，他的领口在缠绵中被扯开，露出大理石一般白皙的胸口。  
哈利盯着那里，贴过去吻他的胸口，“我的衣服脱得差不多了，可你还没有。这不公平德拉科，长岛冰茶的含义可不是这个意思。”  
德拉科修长的手指滑至哈利的臀部，轻轻刮蹭着那里的皮肤，“说清楚了，sweet heart。想要什么，说出来。”  
哈利的手绕起德拉科的领带，将他拉近，“我让你操我，德拉科。”  
“遵命，My treasure。”

END


End file.
